Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have become mainstream products in the present flat panel display devices due to their small volume, low power consumption, no radiation and so on. Liquid crystal display technology is widely applied to television, mobile phone and public information display.
A liquid crystal display panel is a main component of a liquid crystal display device, and the liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. The array substrate comprises a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines which are arranged crosswise and overlap with each other at cross-points, and pixel units are provided in regions enclosed by adjacent gate lines and data lines. The pixel unit comprises a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode, and the thin film transistor is used to control the pixel electrode for display.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, in each of regions enclosed by data lines 2 and gate lines 1 which are arranged crosswise, there is provided a pixel unit 5, and pixel units 5 in the regions are arranged in a matrix. Each pixel unit 5 comprises a thin film transistor 51 and a pixel electrode 52, and the thin film transistor 51 is used to control the pixel electrode 52 for display.
In the array substrate with the above structure, the design of the pixel electrode is not flexible, and as the thin film transistor 51 occupies a relatively big space, thus the area of the pixel electrode 52 has to be small. Since an effective region for transmitting light and displaying is mainly formed by the region corresponding to the pixel electrode 52, therefore the aperture ratio (the ratio of the effective light-transmissive region to the area of the pixel unit) of the array substrate is relatively small, and thus the aperture ratio of the entire display panel is small, which results in the fact that the display performance of the display panel cannot be further improved.